MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai
The MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai (ザク II 改) is one of several variants of the MS-06 Zaku II line of Mobile Suits. It was first seen in Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket and was piloted by Bernard Wiseman. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed very late during the One Year War as part of the "United Maintenance Plan", the MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai ("Kai" is Japanese Kanji character "改''". In English means "Modified".) was an improved and redesigned version of the mainstay MS-06F Zaku II. The United Maintenance Plan was an effort by the Zeon military to simplify the production of their different types of mobile suits by standardizing parts and systems where possible. The MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai featured greater acceleration and a redesigned and improved cockpit. It also had the option of two different "helmet" designs. The "A-Type" helmet, which was the more common design, was similar to the typical helmet of the Zaku II series. The "B-Type" helmet was modeled after the Stahlhelm helmet used by the German army in World War II. The Zaku II Kai's main improvement came from its greatly increased thruster acceleration and overall improved maneuverability. However, this also meant that due to increased fuel consumption the unit's operational time was shorter: about 50% of that of the original Zaku II. It also used titanium and ceramic composite armor rather than the super high-tensile steel armor of the original Zaku, which proved more resistant to both regular ballistics and beam weapons. In addition, it was lighter than the previous armor, leaving more space for fuel, thrusters and additional equipment. Finally, its weapons were upgraded. The Zaku Kai featured a new 90mm machine gun, the MMP-80. Although the MMP-80 fired shells of smaller caliber than the standard 120mm MMP-78 weapon used by standard Zakus, it had a higher penetration and an improved firing rate. The machine gun itself was also equipped with a grenade launcher, which despite being a one-shot weapon, proved to be highly effective. Additionally, the Zaku Kai had a new grenade rack on its right hip in which three cylindrical grenades could be stored for convenient access. Its Heat Hawk remained mostly the same as that used by other Zaku units. The Zaku Kai also could equip weapons used by other Zeon mobile suits, such as sturm fausts, which were a large-scale version of the Panzerfaust anti-tank weapon capable of destroying a mobile suit in a single shot. Due to the MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai's late introduction into the One Year War, only a handful of the units were produced. Few of these mobile suits survived the war. Armaments ;*Hand Grenade :Stored on the right hip of the Zaku for convenient access are three hand grenades. These grenades were more compact than the "cracker" grenades used by the original Zaku. While not very powerful or accurate, they're capable of performing different roles in the battle. ;*Shoulder Shield :Mounted on the right shoulder, it is a simple defense used to block most incoming physical projectiles. ;*MMP-80 90mm Machine Gun :An alternative to the MMP-78, it used 90mm bullets instead of 120mm type, allowing for a greater firing speed and better penetration capabilities. Fed by a 32 rounds magazine, it is also integrated with a grenade launcher under its barrel for more firepower. ;*120mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however, its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. It holds 100 rounds per drum with spare drums that can be stored on waist armor racks. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of the Zaku II's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through the MS' hands. The Heat Hawk used by Zaku II Kai is modified with an extendable handle. ;*Heat Sword :A melee weapon originally developed for the Gouf line of mobile suits. Like the Zaku's heat tomahawk, the heat sword's blade is heated to high temperatures to increase its cutting capacity. During the events in Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans!!, the Zaku II Kai was armed with a heat sword which resembled Heat Sword Type-βIV used by MS-07B Gouf. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit and it fires explosive rounds. It is primarily for anti-ship combat and displays its power in hit and run attacks. It can also be used against enemy mobile suits, but it is harder to hit a constantly moving target. ;*Sturm Faust :A simplified, disposable rocket launcher. It is commonly used by Zeon mobile suits in the late stages of the One Year War. As the warhead is not equipped with a guidance device, it is extremely hard to use the Sturm Faust to hit a moving target accurately. However, it is still a highly destructive portable weapon. ;*Shield :The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically, physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. History The most famous Zaku II Kai appears in ''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket, which is piloted by Bernard Wiseman. He effectively uses his machine to critically damage the considerably superior RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex", albeit at the cost of his own life. The Zaku II Kai with the B-type helm was also the main unit of the Capitol Defense Battalion stationed in Zum City later in the war, while another unit was also piloted by Liberio Lincke of Zeon's regiment the Marchosias. Years later, in U.C. 0096, one unit kept by the Zeon remnant forces participated in the attack on Torrington Base, where it was destroyed along with most of the attacking forces. This unit was equipped with the 280mm Bazooka. Gallery Katoki_Hajime_MG_FZ_Lineart.png|Line art by Hajime Katoki Katoki_Hajime_HGUC_FZ_Lineart.png|Line arts for 1/144 HGUC release ms-06fz-b-type.jpg|B-type - original line art ms-06fz-btypehelmet.jpg|"B-Type" Helmet - original line art ms-06fz-cockpit-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch ms-06fz-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit ms-06fz-grenade.jpg|Grenade ms-06fz-machinegun.jpg|MMP-80 90mm machine gun ms-06fz-sturmfaust.jpg|Sturm Faust ms-06-heathawk.jpg|Heat Hawk Type5 ms-07b-heatsword.jpg|Heat Sword Type-βIV Zaku II Kai space.png|Firing machine gun in space (Gundam 0080 OVA) Zaku Kai II midair.png|Firing in midair Zaku II Kai B firing.png|Zaku II Kai (B-Type) fires 90mm Machine Gun (0080) ms06fz_p01.jpg|Zaku II Kai armed with Heat Hawk (0080) ms06fz_p03.jpg|Zaku II Kai (Commander unit) equipped with forehead-mounted antenna (0080) Zaku II Kai closeup.png|Head close-up (0080) Zaku II Kai crashed.png|Bernard Wiseman's crashed Zaku ms06fz_p04.jpg|Alfred Izuruha standing on Bernard Wiseman's Zaku II Kai (0080) GM Command kills Zaku.png|A Zaku II Kai being struck by a GM Command Space Type (0080) ms06fz_p05.jpg|Dramatic showdown between Gundam NT-1 and Zaku II Kai (0080) zaku_fz.gif|Zeon remnant's Zaku II Kai during the raid of Torrington Base in U.C. 0096 (Gundam Unicorn OVA) Zaku_2_kai.jpg|Artwork for Original 1/144 model by Yuuji Kaida zakukailiberio.jpg|Zaku II Kai and its pilot, Corporal Liberio Lincke Secret zaku.jpeg zaku 2 fz.jpg|Zaku II Kai (Gundam Perfect File) MS-ERA-GundamGallery Gundam 0079 374.jpg|Equipped with 120mm Machine Gun and Shield (MS Era pictorial) 10th Anniversary.jpg|As featured in New Type magazine's "The 10th Anniversary Gundam" feature article (illustration by Masanori Nishii; 1989) zakukai-artbook.jpg Gaw malon.jpeg|Gaw with air-dropping Zaku II Kais as seen on Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk IV OVA Kampfer jaburo.jpeg Zaku II Kai.jpg|As featured in the Sony PlayStation 3's Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation video game Ms06fz_p08_GundamCardBuilder.jpg|As featured in Gundam Card Builder Ms06fz_p07_GundamWar_BernieUnit.jpg|Zaku II Kai (Bernard Wiseman Unit) as featured in Gundam War card game efreetzakuFZcannon|Zeon remnant's mobile suits in U.C. 0096. From left: MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai, MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid, and MS-06K Zaku Cannon (Gundam Side Story: Missing Link) Unit_cr_zaku_ii_fz_bazooka.png|CR-Rank Zaku II FZ (Bazooka) as featured in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Unit c zaku ii fz.png|C-Rank Zaku II FZ as featured in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online ms_modal_unit_wp_02.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai B-Type BO2.png|(B-Type) as seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Manga 797667CCD4.jpg|Zaku II Kai (Side 3 Capital Defense Division Colors) as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam The Plot to Assassinate Gihren Ms-06-fz-kai-b-type.jpg|A pair of Zaku II Kais (Side 3 Capital Defense Division Colors) with distinctive shield markings The Plot to Assassinate Gihren 02.jpg B06a9c49cbefed887081bed953b6e95d4708b1cb.79.2.2.2.jpg|Zaku II Kai (far right) as seen on Gundam 0080 manga 101-3.jpg|Zaku II Kai chopped off a RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type with heat sword type-βIV as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans!! After-Jaburo_02.jpg|Zaku II Kai (B-Type; center) as seen on Gundam: After Jaburo After-Jaburo_7.jpg|Zeon Remnant's Zaku II Kai attacks with MMP-80 90mm Machine Gun (Gundam: After Jaburo) Gunpla Zaku-fzkai-1989.jpg|1/144 MS-06FZ Zaku-FZ (1989): box art Zaku-ii-fz-hguc.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-06FZ Zaku II FZ model kit (2008): box art HGUC_Zaku_II_FZ_B_Type_-Unicorn_Ver.-.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-06FZ Zaku II FZ Type-B (Unicorn Ver.) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art Gunpla_ZakuKai_Resin_box.jpg|B-Club's 1/100 "MS-06FZ Zaku-FZ" resin-cast replacement (conversion) kit (for 1/100 Master Grade "MS-06F2 Zaku II F2" model kit) RE100 Zaku II FZ.jpg|1/100 RE/100 MS-06FZ Zaku II FZ (2019): box art Notes and Trivia *Because its pilot shares the main protagonist role with Christina Mackenzie, the Zaku II Kai is uniquely featured in promotional art and special renders in the Gundam VS series alongside the Gundams, in some of them even replacing the NT-1. References "B-Type".jpg zaku2kaiweapons.jpg Ms-06 FZ F.jpg|Information from instruction manual of 1/144 original MS-06FZ Zaku-FZ (1989) ms06fz_BType_info_01.jpg|Zaku II Kai (B-Type): information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation Ms06fz_BType_info02.jpg|Zaku II Kai (B-Type): information from Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link External Links *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai on MAHQ.net ja:MS-06FZ ザクII改